Breaking Dawn versão alternativa
by MrKiko
Summary: Uma nova visão sobre Breaking Dawn ainda não o li, infelizmente mas com base nos outros três fiquei com uma visão sobre o que gostava que acontecesse
1. Último dia

O último dia

Bella olhou para o céu. Estava escuro, de um negro profundo embora fosse apenas inicio de tarde. E mesmo apesar da chuva iminente, era um dia como qualquer outro em Forks. Não era feriado, não iria ser emitido nenhum jogo na televisão e tudo decorria como normalmente. As crianças pequenas jogavam futebol, as pessoas andavam do pequeno café local para o emprego, não se estava em época de saldos e o movimento era raro.

Bella olhava com uma expressão grave para a cidade e para o seu movimento. Procurava fixar todos os detalhes como uma fotografia da cidade que tanto amava. Fora em Forks que conhecera os Cullen, fora em Forks que se tinha aproximado do pai, fora em Forks que amara, lutara, perdera e conquistara Edward o ser que amava mais que a própria vida, coisa que provaria naquele mesmo dia. E apesar de não sentir qualquer remorso do que iria fazer, aquilo teria algumas consequências duras.

A perda era a mais difícil de todas. Perder os pais, perder os raros amigos humanos que tinha, perder Forks, perder a velhice e perder algumas etapas da vida… Amava Edward com todas as suas forças e se ainda respirava, se ainda o seu coração palpitava, era por ele, e apenas por ele. E sobre isso Bella não tinha a menor dúvida.

Mas não era um preço baixo, e apesar de tudo o que sentia, os seus sentimentos não acalmavam a sua mente. Durante meses quis ardentemente aquele dia, mas agora todas os sentimentos negativos apareceram e tudo parecia mais difícil, tudo parecia mais definitivo e apesar de ainda o querer, as dúvidas enchiam a sua mente.

Bella tentou acalmar-se. Edward conhecia-a muito bem e se suspeitasse sequer que existia uma pequena grama de dúvida em Bella tudo seria cancelado, e isso Bella não queria. Tinha um sido um grande caminho a percorrer acompanhado de viagens, saltos de falésias, lutas com vampiras vingativas e algumas centenas de cortes no corpo de Bella que apesar de superficiais e mínimos sem sequer terem uma cicatriz, (excluindo a de James, para sempre cravada ali) tinham deixado a sua cicatriz na alma de Bella. Todas as lágrimas tinham tocado no coração de Bella, e ela sabia que para nenhum dos Cullen aquela jornada tinha sido feliz ou calma.

Não queria destruir tudo isso, jogar tudo pela janela apenas por um momento de incerteza. Respirou profundamente o ar cada vez mais gélido que entrava nos seus pulmões e resolveu andar um pouco. Estar sentada naquele velho banco de jardim inquietava-a ainda mais. Percorreu com rapidez as ruas mais que conhecidas em busca de algo que pudesse acalmá-la. Uma boa conversa sobre o tempo ou a neve, algo puramente mundano que a fizesse esquecer de algumas coisas nem que por dois minutos. Estava a percorrer a rua que ligava com a escola quando encontrou Mike acompanhado por Jessica. Noutros tempos aqueles encontros seriam terrivelmente penosos para Bella. Mas naquele momento, era tudo o que desejava.

"Mike, Jessica que bom é ver-vos! Há quanto tempo…Que fazem vocês por aqui? - perguntou sorrindo o mais que podia. Seria possivelmente a última vez que veria tal par e queria despedir-se convenientemente embora muito discretamente. Mike e Jessica embora não fossem muito próximos, tinham sido as primeiras pessoas a aceitar Bella e a apresentá-la aos outros.

"Olá Bella. Estamos a vir da escola, fomos só confirmar umas coisas da Universidade. Precisamos de um ridículo cartão de Saúde que ninguém tem." – Respondeu prontamente Mike, o eterno rapaz simpático.

"Ah sim! É uma nova regra. Edward tratou dos nossos, acho que ele soube pela Internet. De qualquer maneira, é uma seca não é? Então e tu Jessica, estás diferente? Esticaste o cabelo? Fica mesmo bem!"- perguntou Bella tentando fazer tudo o possível para ser simpática e agradável naquele último e derradeiro encontro.

"Sim, mas já o tinha assim á meses. Gostas do vestido? É novinho em folha, comprei em Port Angels, numa lojinha nova e amorosa. Devias lá ir. – Retorquiu uma Jessica robot. Parecia estar a ser propositadamente fria, cordial, mas fria.

"Não sei se vai dar tempo. Hoje é o meu último dia em Forks. E ainda gostava de fazer tantas coisas. Sabem da Ângela?" – Bella estava já arrependida. Existiam coisas que nunca mudariam.

"Ah…Eu por acaso queria falar contigo sobre ela. Descobriu-se que a Ângela, bem que a Ângela não era assim tão boa pessoa…"- Respondeu Jessica, já com um tom de voz mais amigável. No entanto parecia estar realmente nervosa, algo que Bella raramente via.

"Sim, Bella. É verdade. Sabes a Ângela pediu um cartão de crédito em nome dos pais…E gastou uma fortuna em vestidos, cabeleireiros e maquilhagem. E os pais, que só têm aquele pequeno restaurante estão enterrados em dívidas por causa dela."- Continuou Mike.

Bella estava sem palavras. Havia muito tempo que não falava com Ângela, mas sempre a considerou com uma amiga e sempre a achou uma pessoa perfeita e íntegra. Se fosse apenas Jessica, Bella poderia até desconfiar, mas Mike era do tipo de pessoas que nunca falava mal de ninguém que não merecesse e se ele o estava a dizer, era impossível ser mentira.

"Eu não posso acreditar. A sério?". – Respondeu uma atónita Bella.

"E há mais. Ela não era assim tão nossa amiga. – Começou Jessica. Mas assim que tocou no assunto, os seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas. E já borrada e completamente devastada Jessica olhava para Bella, como nunca tinha olhado antes. – Ela tinha um estúpido blog, um estúpido blog onde falava mal de todos nós. De Eric, de Mike, de mim, de Edward e dos Cullen, e…e de ti, Bella. Disse que tu eras umas pseudo-gótica que só queria a atenção dos outros. Que eras uma estúpida, …E claro eu era a eterna Miss Popular, saltando de cama para cama para conseguir mais qualquer coisa".

Bella não conseguia dizer mais nada. Os seus olhos encheram-se de lágrimas, ao mesmo tempo que a chuva começou a cair. Mike agarrou no seu guarda-chuva, contudo sem sucesso. O vento levou-o sem piedade.

"Bella, nos temos de ir andando. Felicidades, a sério. Tudo de bom para ti. Vemo-nos nas próximas férias." – Mike disse apressadamente. Após um beijo na face molhada de Bella rápido, Mike puxava uma Jessica já sem maquilhagem para si que contudo, não se mexia.

"Bella, desculpa tudo o que eu te fiz ou disse de ti. No fundo, sentia só inveja da pessoa livre e despreocupada das aparências que tu és. Vou ter mesmo saudades tuas." – E num gesto completamente inesperado Jessica abraçou Bella por alguns momentos com força. Ficaram ali, até ao Volvo de Edward aparecer subitamente vindo do nada.

"Adeus Bella! Adeus Edward!"- disse uma emocionada Jessica. Depois partiu rapidamente a correr ao lado de Mike. Acenou até ao final da rua, depois desapareceu com o vento.

Antes de Bella poder sequer formular palavras, Edward já a tinha agarrado para dentro do confortável Volvo.

"Ouvi os pensamentos de Mike e Jessica e sabia que não tinhas guarda-chuva apesar de todos os meus amigáveis pedidos. O que aconteceu é horrível Bella, eu já o sabia, mas nada te quis dizer. Por vezes temos que deixar que as coisas sigam um rumo natural. Mas, não te permito essa tristeza. Hoje é um dia feliz."

"Edward pára o carro."- Disse uma chorosa Bella.

Ao parar o carro, Bella precipitou-se sobre o corpo frio de Edward e sentindo aquele tronco de mármore, abraçou-o e chorou no seu ombro duro. Sentada no seu colo, abraçava Edward com todas as suas forças.

"Edward, tu és a minha vida. Sabes disso não sabes? Por favor fica comigo sempre, não sou ninguém sem ti, só a ti te quero. Abraça-me Edward. Amo-te tanto. Preciso de ti quando a vida me pregar truques. Preciso do teu amor para ultrapassar tudo."

E naquele pranto desconsolado, Bella ficou abraçada a Edward até a chuva parar. Chorava por tudo, por Forks, por Ângela, por Jessica e por tudo o que tinha vivido até ali. Depois daquele dia tudo seria diferente, mas Bella estava com Edward e isso era a única coisa que importava naquele momento e em todos os outros que se seguiriam.


	2. Transformação

Transformação

Algumas horas depois estava já na mansão dos Cullen, seca e embrulhada num cobertor tão quente e belo que poderia pertencer a um museu. Mas, estava assim apenas pelo pedido de Edward. Bella odiava estar doente e tudo aquilo lhe lembrava das gripes que tivera quando criança com a sua mãe a embrulhá-la num cobertor (talvez não tão ostentoso como aquele que agora cobria o seu corpo) e a medir a sua temperatura de meia em meia hora. Bella sorriu, pensar na mãe dava-lhe conforto, sentia muitas vezes falta de todas as confusões que Rennee fazia com os cabos da televisão, computador e internet e das gargalhadas dadas quando por algum motivo misterioso tudo desligava.

Evidentemente todos já sabiam da traição de Ângela. Edward tinha sido o primeiro, há meses que esperava por este momento, Alice já o tinha previsto e rapidamente a noticia se espalhou pelos outros. Jasper não pensou duas vezes e imediatamente Bella sentiu um aconchego falso, mas agradável. Rosalie e Emmett deram-lhe o cobertor (que Bella só aceitou após o olhar suplicante de Edward), Esmay fizera-lhe um chá, Carlisle media-lhe a temperatura, Alice trouxera roupas quentes um filme para verem e Edward estava ali junto dela, silencioso e quieto com a sua respiração regular e calma que Bella tanto gostava de ouvir. Era de facto, um calmante natural, tudo parecia bom quando ouvia aquela respiração. Enchia-lhe paz.

Apesar de tudo, Bella sentia-se bem. Não gostava nada de ser o centro das atenções e de toda aquela preocupação mas por uma vez, anuiu. Era bom ter uma família assim. E claro era difícil resistir a todos aqueles rostos belos e amáveis que a olhavam com compaixão e que lhe ofereciam apoio e compreensão.

Edward tinha reparado nisso e parecia satisfeito. Para ele, Bella estava lentamente a render-se á sua família e isso agradava-lhe muito. Bella punha fim a todas as barreiras que criara e deixava agora que cuidassem dela.

Perante toda esta aparente algazarra em torno de Bella poderia parecer que se fazia imenso barulho. No entanto apesar de toda a correria, apenas se ouvia o tic-tac do pequeno relógio dourado dos tempos de Luís XIV. Pensando bem aquela casa era ideal para qualquer pessoa com um algum tipo de depressão, havia compaixão e rostos compreensivos, silencio total, toda a esmagadora visão da Natureza em volta e claro, a pequena grande ajuda de Jasper.

Era difícil manter qualquer tipo de nervosismo, ansiedade, medo, frustração ou simplesmente raiva.

Acabo em breve prometo.

Peço desculpa por estar tão desorganizado mas decidi reestruturar a história.




	3. Férias Familiares

"Tu vais ter que me contar tudo o que se passou. Não sais desta cozinha, sem o fazer."- Sussurrava Alice, obviamente divertida com a situação.

"Hum, eu pensava que tu tinhas visões por algum motivo."- Respondeu no mesmo tom de surdina Bella.

"Bem, o meu poder tem as suas limitações. Digamos que é um poder puritano. Eu até sei que vai haver acção, mas só consigo ouvir. A mente bloqueia a imagem."

"Isso é estranhamente reconfortante."

"Pois, mas tira as melhores partes. Conta lá, foi tão mágico quanto esperavas?"

"Bem, para dizer a verdade…Foi melhor. Foi incrível, foi um sonho. Tu não fazes ideia o quanto eu amo o teu irmão."

"O que esperavas de vampiros federados? Modéstia aparte, os Cullen são conhecidos por terem uma certa…uma certa…habilidade nesse aspecto. Na minha primeira vez com o Jasper ele disse-me que nunca tinha feito amor assim."

"Bem, eu não tenho experiência anterior, mas numa escala de um a dez, digamos que Edward foi cem. Qualquer rapariga matava por estar no meu lugar."

"Bem, enquanto esperamos que venha a próxima futura assassina, sim porque eu não me esqueci da cabra da Victoria, vamos ver O Diabo veste Prada. Estou aborrecida, eles não estão em casa e apetece-me uma "Girl´s Party".

"Ah, não. E se víssemos antes o "Bride Wars" também é com a Anne Hathway. Além disse já vimos o Diabo mil e quinhentas vezes, Alice. Vamos apostar em algo novo."

"Ah, que cortes. Mas está bem, olha eu vou preparar o plasma e já te chamo. O Edward vem aí para te dar um beijo."

"Tinhas mesmo que estragar a surpresa, menina Alice?"- perguntava uma voz grave e algo furiosa.

"Desculpa Edward, não resisti."- respondeu uma Alice a rir ás gargalhadas.

"Qualquer dia vou te pagar na mesma moeda com o Jasper."

"Sabes que eu estou sempre um passo á tua frente, não sabes maninho?"

"Vai-te já embora, emplastro ruivo."

"O chefão manda!"

Bella estava diversíssima. Adorava a interacção que os Cullen tinham uns com os outros, uma família que apesar de tudo não era nada morta e aborrecida. Riu-se com este pensamento, agradecendo o facto de Edward não a poder ouvir.

"Um milhão de euros pelos teus pensamentos, Bella."

"Hum, vou pensar no teu caso. Talvez se me ajudasses…"

Edward com uma velocidade impossível, aproximou-se de Bella e agarrou-a para junto de si. Encostou a sua mão aquela face delicada e beijou-a profundamente com a calma e serenidade que os muitos anos que vivera lhe tinham dado.

"Bem, acho que já posso contar. Estava a divagar sobre a interacção que vocês têm todos juntos. Acho que nunca vou conseguir não esboçar um sorriso sempre que vos vejo. Tão unidos, tão próximos. É uma coisa que eu sempre quis para mim, e agora vejo-me rodeada do ambiente que tanto desejei e sinto-me a explodir de felicidade. É bom para mim, estar aqui."

"Hum."

"Já te disseram que os teus "Hum's" são demasiado misteriosos?"

"Por acaso, já."

"Então, não olhes assim para mim. Diz qualquer coisa, meu vampiro misterioso."

"Minha humana indecifrável, estava apenas contente. Adoro ter-te aqui nesta casa comigo e com todos os meus irmãos e irmãs. Nunca dei importância ao facto de passarmos férias ou não, mas estas têm sido mesmo especiais. É a primeira vez em muitos anos que me sinto completo. Chega a ser doentio a maneira como tu encheste de vida a minha morte."

"Bem, eu sou a tua humana indecifrável. Nascida e criada para te fazer feliz."

"Acho que vou levar isso á letra e raptar-te para todo o sempre. Achas boa ideia?"

"Não sei. A Alice jamais me perdoaria a desfeita de não aparecer no seu casamento."

"Ah podes crer que não! Tu tens deveres como madrinha, percebes?"- interrompe subitamente a pequena vampira ruiva. – "E o senhor Edward, como padrinho devia ter mais juízo nessa cabeça oca de vampiro."

"Sofremos ambos o mesmo mal, então"- retorquiu astutamente Edward.

"Bem, seja como for, está tudo preparado Bella. Vamos lá assistir ao "Bride Wars".

"Bem, vejo que já tem programa durante a nossa ausência. Vamos ficar uma meia dúzia de horas fora, portem-se bem. E este aviso é principalmente para ti, menina Alice que incendiaste a casa nos anos 90. Eu é que tive que pintar sozinho a casa toda, portanto vê lá o que fazes"- disse autoritariamente Edward.

"Bem, esse é um episódio da série "Cullen- Os vampiros" que eu ainda não tinha visto. Como é que tu, desse tamanho, consegues fazer tanta coisa?" – Questionou Bella a sorrir.

"As baixinhas rulam, tá? E como eu já passei metade dessa década a desculpar-me não o vou fazer mais. Foi um acidente. Eu fui fazer um bolo e aparentemente não tinha dotes culinários. Estava sozinha e sei lá apeteceu-me. Ninguém ia comer, portanto estaria sempre bom."

"Bem, essa é uma parte de ser humana que eu não sinto falta. Toda gordurosa, na cozinha com "Fairy" nas mãos e no corpo todo até na alma, a lavar as loiças… Se bem que ainda me faz muita confusão ver certas coisas e não comer. Olha, tenho uma ideia. Eu ensino-te a fazer um bolo e comemos juntas. Provas só um bocadinho. De qualquer maneira não vamos conseguir comer mais do que uma garfada."

"Okay. Pronto, está tudo bem, vês Edward? A Bella toma conta de mim."

"Tendo em conta as vossas idades, a situação é estranha, mas está bem. Se bem que, com o jeitinho natural que a Bella tem para se magoar, não sei se fico tranquilo. Enfim, agora já não podes morrer. Do mal, o menos."

"Bem, visto desse ponto…Vai lá andando, consigo ouvir Carlisle a ligar o carro. Amo-te meu vampiro protector."

"Então e a parte do misterioso?"

"Amo-te meu vampiro protector e misterioso."

Edward abraçou Bella e deu-lhe um beijo terno.

"Amo-te minha humana desastrada."

"Bem, quando acabarem com as melguices avisem tá? Vou para a sala. Bella despacha-te."

"Mentirosa, já viste o Jasper a ir para a sala…És mesmo matreira ruivinha desmiolada."- Disse Edward divertido.

"Tem cuidado Edward."- disse uma séria Bella. Estava com um ar tenso. Nunca se habituaria á ideia de ter Edward longe de si.

"Bella, depois de tudo o que nos passámos, … Tu já devias saber. Eu não posso morrer, estou preso a ti. Até já. Vou só buscar o resto da vampirada, estou bem. Ainda vais ver muitos episódios de "Cullen- Os vampiros. Amo-te."

E depois de mais um beijo, Edward correu para fora para ir ter com Carlisle que já o esperava no carro. Poucos momentos depois, Jasper juntava-se a eles, e o carro Rolls Royce, novinho em folho partiu a grande velocidade.

Bella dirigiu-se para a sala, onde viu uma Alice muito ansiosa.

"Pronta para ver o filme? Já vi o trailer e adorei, o meu vestido vai ser aquele. Tens que ver. Não te esqueças dos teus deveres de madrinha!"


End file.
